Talk:Renekton/@comment-6235836-20130131154444/@comment-4948122-20130131173417
He doesnt fall off if you build crit on him. A standard set is 9/21 masteries,Flat ad quints and marks,armor and mr seals and glyphs respectevely,Start boots/pots or cloth pots or hell 9 pots 2 wards,your choice.Get 2 D blades,Brutalizer and then you need to choose what you want,frozen mallet can be a good choice if you have a strong ganking jungler/roaming midlaner,sunfire cape can be incredibly good against a hard engaged like xin/irelia/jax so you can rip them appart with your ult + sunfire while being incredibly durable.Or you can BUild a BT/Ravenouse hydra for more sustain/aoe and damage aswell,both builds work in almost all situations. Lategame you are gona fall of with the standard build so you are going to need frozen mallet to peel your ad carry,a sunfire can be usefull at dealing more damage while a randuin may allow you to shutdown their carry or any of those pesky auto attackers.Spirit visage is excelent at making you even more durable,while also giving you CDR which will indirectly improve your damage.ALSO dont forget that lategame your main spells to empower Are E and W,q is worthless,dont bother unless you are really low,those 2 will help against peel and helping your carry kill that goddam irelia/jax/vi whatever faster,while also can be used offensely. Now for a more damage oriented renekton,in case you need to carry those scrubs.THere are a couple of options. ARmor seals and mr glyphs(scaling or flat,doesnt matter that much) and then choose between armor penetration reds and quints or CRIT chance marks+quints,movement quints are also acceptable as they can boost your mobility drastically lategame. Masteries can be 21/9 if you really wanna go on rampage mode,or 9/21 for safety. Starting items are the same,rush BT while also adding some doran blades.Boots+doran blades+vamp scepter will make you hard to shutdown in lane.Consider getting ionian boots if you are winning hard and prefer to have your ult more often up or get ninja or mercs depending on the situation.Now 2 Good lategame items for renekton are Atmas and Ghostblade,one provides a lot of armor and the damage is still acceptable(40 or so lategame,item becomes incredibly cost efficient and the crit is too good) on the other hand ghostblade gives you armor pen and cooldown reduction.If you choose ghostblade you are gona need lastwhisper,if you take atma you can build black cleaver for more synergy.Now Lategame build would be something like Atmas+BT+Black cleaver+ boots,now you can choose a frozen mallet for stickiness,a Mercurial scimitar if they have a very hard cc,or an infinity edge for maximum dunking crits,you will have 25% crit chance with runes,50% with infinity,meaning incredible damage output(get GA if you take IE or ghostblade,QSS for the other build). These are the build that can help you the most.The thing with renekton is that you need to shutdown your oponent,if you do so you are good to go,push his tower and then help your team,he is too weak to compete with your allyes and can kill him easyly with a bit of focus,after that you can just become a peeler/tank/armor shreding machine and will be very usefull,even more usefull than a riven/zed whatev. However if you lose the lane(like going even should be the worst case possible)then you are fcked,you need to do some play or else you are useless,FAILURE is not an option for renekton.You either win or wait long enough to see yourself become the victim that your oponent used to be. Hope this helped,watch your ass against elise,that bitch is nasty.